Les Bleus à l'Âme
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: OS. Elle a du venin jusqu'aux yeux, des cercles vidés dans la poitrine, et une grande ombre blanche penchée derrière elle, qui mène en silence le bal de ses cauchemars. Pas vraiment un fantôme ; une longue poignée de cendres et d'espoir brûlé jetée dans l'air.


**Les Bleus à l'Âme**

_OS. Elle a du venin jusqu'aux yeux, des cercles vidés dans la poitrine, et une grande ombre blanche penchée derrière elle, qui mène en silence le bal de ses cauchemars._

Fairy Tail et les personnages d'Edolas appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'IrisJR, et cet OS est pour elle, parce qu'elle est génialement elle et que je l'adore ! Donc bon, comme tu aimes le sang, la chirurgie et Erza Knightwalker, j'espère que ça te plaira ! C'est écrit très vite, donc un peu moyen, mais c'est la suite d'un défi que tu m'avais lancé le 605/2013, que j'ai repris et réécris un peu parce que c'était pire encore que ce n'est maintenant. Et c'est pas peu dire, mais comme dirait Nounette, YOLO !

Bonne lecture, et j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée et que tes seize ans seront riches en mains coupés, Axicia, hémoglobine, nourriture et Victor ! A écouter éventuellement avec la version boite à musique de Léopoldine d'Ezekiel - sans bug. Ou pas, faites donc comme vous voulez, j'ai du mal à définir une ambiance avec de la musique. Et puis excusez les fautes et les disfonctionnements passé/présent, une partie de cet OS est issu du texte original que j'avais écrit il y a looongtemps, et le reste est d'aujourd'hui, et ma relecture en diagonale n'a pas tout exterminé..

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> One mountain away.

Personnage : Erza. (Certes, j'ai triché, j'ai pris Erza Knightwlaker. Mais tout de même, ça reste une Erza !)

Trame : Voyage jusqu'à la guilde.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>

**xx**

**Les Bleus à l'Âme**

**xx**

**xx**

_Fuyez un ennemi qui sait votre défaut._

Corneille, Polyeucte

* * *

><p>« Knightwalker ? Est-ce qu'on meurt de ce que tu as fait ? »<p>

Elle ne répond pas ; ses lèvres effleurent le front du fantôme dans une caresse de l'au-delà, et tout disparaît. Elle se lève, et sur le parquet raclent les jambes fuselées d'un dessin aérien. Un sourire s'écartèle sur les lèvres brûlées d'une forme collée au mur, juste aux côtés des morceaux de silence dans lesquels elle a découpé ses rêves. Le bal de ses cauchemars s'ouvre pour une nouvelle journée.

La poussière s'endort sous le matelas, ronronnante comme un soupir noyé ; le long spectre se drape de ses sourires tristes et de ses perles d'attente, pour s'asseoir sur les yeux d'Erza et lui fermer les paupières. Elle a envie de lui arracher les ongles et de disperser les mystères de ses atours blancs avec sa grande épée – mais elle a trop peur de voir jaillir le feu de la vie sous la peau pâle de ses confidences.

Yeux-serpents dans le creux de ses paupières, et ombres-mensonge sous ses lèvres d'opale. Une grande folie enfermée dans un petit morceau de mort.

« Je crois bien qu'on en meurt, à un moment où à un autre, de ce que tu fais... »

[…]

L'épée brille sous les yeux du fantôme, au-dessus d'un sourire tordu en forme de fin, alors que le sang éclabousse le bord d'un rêve effacé.

Ce qu'elle fait, c'est tuer.

Mais c'est toujours elle qui meurt.

* * *

><p>La montagne lance ses cris au ciel, et la neige fond sous les reflets de l'épée. C'est l'hiver, la ronde des soupirs sous l'écho des pierres, les pas avalés par le sol ; le froid spectral rendant invisibles les peurs et vivants les fantômes perdus.<p>

Erza fend les mensonges et traîne ses bottes sur son chemin de croix personnel, son joli spectre souriant accroché à ses paupières, une main sur ses lèvres et l'autre tout au fond de sa gorge.

Chaque fois qu'elle fait un pas, elle sent ses doigts d'histoire oubliée lui arracher des cercles dans la peau du dos, pour l'empêcher de laisser son cœur au même endroit. Si elle le faisait, il le lui arracherait ; il fouille sa poitrine jusqu'à trouver ses veines, les nerfs de sa mémoire, le sang qui coule doucement, et il serre tout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose et tombe sur la neige des montagnes.

Elle l'entend murmurer à son oreille des mots silencieux qui lui enflamment les doigts et lui abîment les yeux ; il lui raconte les malédictions qu'il voit s'enrouler autour de ses poignets couverts de sang absolu, des rubans noirs qui parent ses bras par milliers et qui s'enchevêtrent comme un univers entier de promesses de vengeance. Ses yeux se transforment en deux pierres de lumière, et il réfléchit toutes ses erreurs, dans la disparition momentanée de la couleur. Il n'attend pas les mots évidés qu'elle pourrait lui lancer aux jambes dans l'espoir de le voir s'écrouler : Knightwalker se fait maîtresse du silence.

Elle ne répond plus rien, la Reine du Chaos et des Glaces ; elle promène ses ongles noircis de feu et d'oubli sur les gravures de sa lame, et attend dans le froid que l'ombre derrière elle cesse de marcher dans ses pas. Elle ne répond jamais à Slytherin ; c'est toujours lui qui gagne.

Parce qu'Erza a le courage en décomposition, et des toiles d'araignées au bord des lèvres, qui empêchent ses cris d'éclabousser le monde de leurs chaos. Chacun de ses gestes révèle l'autopsie d'un meurtre ; la déconstruction d'un visage : toutes ses cicatrices reprennent leur place quand ses mots déforment ses yeux.

Alors elle sort les Dix Commandements.

Et puis, apocalypse en quelques mondes.

_[Tu ne tueras point.]_

Et les montagnes elles même s'écartent sous l'impact de l'épée de mort.

Lui, il reste là, planté, au milieu des tourbillons de neige, à sourire de son blanc et triste sourire d'enfant. Et quand elle tente de lui arracher des lèvres sa joie morbide de fantôme, il s'écarte doucement, avant de bruisser dans ses oreilles comme un peu de vent, pour lui raconter ses mensonges.

Il attend qu'elle s'éloigne frapper d'autres ciels, piégée à jamais dans le cercle noir de son cœur, et il se rapproche pour sourire dans son dos, encore une fois, alors que ses yeux à elle se froissent de dentelles d'ombres et de haine. Il ne fait rien d'autre que sourire, sous ses montagnes de neige, et il sourirait jusqu'à la fin.

Il est déjà mort.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il considère comme la fin. Elle ne veut pas le savoir.

_« On meurt si facilement, de tout ça, Reine des Glaces... »_

Elle sent la cicatrice de son sourire s'imprimer en demi-lune entre ses omoplates, et l'épée regagne son fourreau de givre.

* * *

><p>Lui, c'est Slytherin.<p>

Ses sourires sont des mensonges, ses espoirs des chimères, et ses souffles des masques qu'il change à chacune de ses morts.

Tout ça, c'est un long jeu de visage : au dernier qui saura se cacher.

Et que meure celui qui gagnera.

[…]

Ils s'appellent tous Slytherin, ses fantômes, les grandes ombres chinoises qui s'étendent sur la toile de ses cauchemars, ces longues traînées d'espoir qui se jettent sur ses oreillers pour peupler ses silences de la vie qu'elle perd.

Slytherin, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux morts dont on ne sait rien et dont la vie n'a été qu'une étoile filante trop rapide pour pouvoir estimer sa valeur, dans le pays de vent où elle a passé ses enfances, quand on les enterre, avec leurs cheveux pâlis, les démons au fond de leurs yeux ouverts et les souvenirs gravés en lettres invisibles sur leur peau transparente comme un soupir. Slytherin, dans ce pays de montagnes et de colère, ça veut dire linceul.

Erza Knightwalker, linceul de ses mort, bourreau de ses vivants.

Ça la ferait rire, si son démon personnel ne crevait pas ses poumons pour l'empêcher de respirer. _Slytherin. _Personnage impersonnel, en demi-teinte, sur fond noir. Petit soupir au milieu d'un océan de vent.

Elle se refuse à leurs noms ; Slytherin ne le donne jamais, alors qu'il chuchote ses promesses de folie à ses oreilles, la nuit, dans l'épineux silence aux abîmes indicibles. Eux, ils connaissent le sien, mais elle reste la Dame de Givre, Reine du Chaos et des Glaces.

Ils lui murmurent simplement les douleurs de leurs morts et les projets que font les mortels pour elle. Il ne restent fantôme qu'un temps : «Jusqu'à ton prochain mort. » Alors Slytherin enfilait son nouveau masque et pansait les blessures de son visage déconstruit.

Celui qui la suivait, jusqu'au prochain mort, était de ceux qui avaient souri toute leur vie ; et qui avaient continué au-delà de la mort pour la torturer.

* * *

><p>Knightwalker serre le pommeau de sa lance, et d'un ample mouvement, l'envoie voler à travers le morceau de mort suspendu dans les airs froids du monde noirci. Dans l'air froid des montagnes, les volutes blanches s'éparpillèrent un instant avant de se reconstituer. La bouche noire éclate d'un rire sordide, et elle sent son sang se consumer dans ses veines trouées de pensées d'hier.<p>

Il rit comme un dément invisible dont la mort n'a pas suffit à stopper l'hilarité.

« Va t'en ! »

Et elle se met à battre l'air du plat des Dix Commandements dans l'air, en un mouvement incontrôlable, comme pour le tuer une dernière fois. Dans la lumière des montagnes qui semblent rire d'elle, le plat de la lame étincèle d'une lumière d'étoile, et le resplendissant sourire de Slytherin la mord de l'intérieur.

Et il est derrière elle, désormais, sans que ses pas légers qui ne laissaient trace de leurs passage sur la neige ne l'aient avertie de son mouvement, à lui souffler ses mots perfides de serpent dans l'oreille, comme un vieux secret qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps dans la boucle de ses lèvres :

« Je ne suis pas là, Erza Knightwalker. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je vis seulement dans ton esprit. »

Il murmure ça dans un soupir insidieux, qui s'infiltre jusqu'à son cœur pour le pétrifier. Mais elle le connait déjà, le gouffre son absence, la non-existence de ses yeux vides, le mensonge au creux de son corps de fantôme. Elle veut juste_ qu'il parte_, _maintenant_ – très loin, loin, loin et vite et très haut dans son ciel blanc de nuages et de neige.

« Va t'en !

- Je suis dans ton esprit, jolie tueuse.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

- Seulement dans ton esprit… »

Et il part encore une fois, pour attendre de pouvoir revenir dans son dos l'instant suivant.

Sous les ombres des montagnes immenses, sa danse à elle, haletante de rage dans la neige fondue par ses mouvements brusques, ressemblait presque à une danse de démon, alors qu'elle le voyait disparaitre en lançant ses éclairs de colère.

La Dame de Givre s'effondre par terre ; les Commandements s'enfoncent dans la neige.

Alors elle sent les lèvres du fantôme se poser sur les siennes, âpres, froides, comme si on avait roulé le long de sa gorge une boule de neige écarlate, qui aurait laissé à sa bouche et aux frima de ses yeux une traînée de givre. Erza l'entend sourire contre son visage, et alors que son hilarité résonne sur les montagnes grimaçantes, il scelle un peu plus la tombe de ses regrets, entre leurs lèvres closes.

« Ça, c'est le goût de la mort, Dame de Givre. »

* * *

><p><em>Je compte tous tes secrets : <em>  
><em>Des embryons dormant dans les creux de tes mains<em>  
><em>Et des mots indistincts que la nuit comprendra <em>  
><em>(Un sourire fait le tour de ton âme, une chaîne fait le tour de tes lèvres)<em>

_Alors au bord des yeux_  
><em>Je te fais mes promesses<em>  
><em>Comme d'infinis adieux :<em>

_Quand je serai poussière à te regarder t'effeuiller,_  
><em>J'emmènerai au petit matin ton ombre vagabonde<em>  
><em>Jouer la chasse aux fantômes d'hiver !<em>

* * *

><p>Vivant, il était négligeable.<p>

Un peu couard, un peu donneur, à s'éclipser quand personne ne le voyait – juste un garçon qui n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre, et qui s'était caché quand elle était arrivée. Juste un garçon comme des milliers d'autres, qui n'avait rien connu, rien su, rien appris, jusqu'au jour où une lame d'acier s'était enfoncée dans sa chair, et qu'il avait appris alors la souffrance.

Un petit homme aux joues de soleil ; un morceau d'espoir mal taillé autour duquel s'étaient enroulés des veines, tissés de la chair et des nerfs, et qui passait son temps à regarder s'éclipser les nuages sous la morsure du soleil, et à observer les sourires ses autres pour cacher un morceau d'eux dans chacun des siens.

Fantôme, il perdait sa consistance.

Mort-debout, spectre délavé, ombre en clair-obscur sur un crépuscule de suie.

Bout de rien épinglé sur le néant. Le gris de ses yeux a débordé sur ses cernes, et il reste au fond de ses doigts la cicatrice d'un espoir.

Son sourire reste gravé à sa mémoire comme une cicatrice en forme de haine.

Tout, pour faire fléchir la Dame de Givre : jusqu'au prochain mort.

* * *

><p>Parfois, il s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle, quand elle polissait son arme, et il observait l'acier briller dans la fraicheur de ses matins de solitudes, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil noircisse les bois d'ombres, ils restaient là, tous les deux, elle à moitié seulement consciente de sa présence, à regarder, fascinés, ce petit bout d'enfer qui avait arraché le cœur de tant de Sltyherin.<p>

Sur le pommeau des Commandements, dix petites rayures brillent doucement.

Mais Knightwalker a effacé l'une d'elles.

A défaut de respecter ses Dieux, elle n'oublie plus ses morts.

[…]

Il ne souriait pas, dans ces moments là. Il regardait juste ce morceau de fer froid et dur, qui dans quelques années se rouillerait à la pluie et au soleil de ces contrées froides de montagnes, et qui, durant toute une vie de service, aurait tué tant de ses frères. Il le contemplait longuement, d'un air étonné, comme on aurait observé des heures durant un phénomène mystérieux qu'on ne comprenait pas – et que des années d'études n'auraient pas suffi à faire comprendre.

Il regardait longtemps ; et elle aussi, comme si elle ne comprenait pas non plus – et ils paraissaient deux idiots tous les deux, perdus dans la contemplation d'une arme qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien et qu'ils auraient parfois aimé ne jamais toucher. Et puis, elle se levait pour partir ranger à son côté sa lame d'éternité, dans le petit étui noir et long qui se prolongeait sur sa jambe, jusqu'à ce que s'écoule une nouvelle journée d'ambre et d'ivoire.

Les Dix Commandements disparaissaient, de leur dernier éclat matinal, pour ensuite partir vider les entrailles. Et alors, dès que les polissures de la lame s'étaient éteintes sous le soleil jeune, son sourire de givre reprenait ses droits sur sa face blanchie de fantôme transparent, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu rien qui eu pu arracher de son visage blême sa douce bienveillance.

_[Tu ne tueras point.]_

Elle a du métal dans les yeux et des appliques sur le cœur, entre les clous et les morceaux d'acier qui maintiennent sa folie liquide retranchée dans son âme – les quelques gouttes qui s'échappent du bout de ses doigts trempent la neige d'une promesse écarlate. Lui n'a plus qu'un rictus au bord des lèvres, près à glisser sur la courbe traitre de ses paroles pour s'écraser au sol.

C'était un garçon qui était né et mort pour sourire. Alors il souriait.

* * *

><p>« Prend la gauche.<p>

- Tais toi.

- La gauche, maintenant. Derrière les montagnes. L'odeur de la vie. Et le bruit des étendards. Fin du périple. Temps pour moi de raccrocher mon rôle.

- Pas encore, Slytherin. Viens donc assister au final.

- Comme si ta lame m'en laissait le choix.

- Tu as perdu, toi aussi. Tu n'as pas trouvé mon cœur.

- Tu le caches dans ta main, ton cœur. Nous le savons tous. Juste dans la paume, là où toute la journée tu saisis ton arme. Mais un jour, il te remontera jusque dans la gorge et t'étouffera, et tu explosera de nous. »

[…]

Slytherin lui donne toujours la bonne direction.

Il sait où elle veut aller. Le hasard fait bien les choses. C'est aussi l'endroit où il se rend. Il a toujours hâte de laisser tomber son masque ; et puis, il aime le jeu de la dernière chance. Erza aussi.

C'est la dernière chose qui la maintient en vie.

Fairy Tail.

[…]

Mais, la dernière chance, c'est un drôle de jeu.

Un peu cruel, un peu drôle, un peu injuste.

« Qui sera le prochain toi ? »

* * *

><p>L'étendard, dansant dans le vent, et le souffle de la révolte et de la peur qui parvient jusqu'à son visage – comme un vent insatiable lui hurlant aux oreille leur résolution à mourir. Les montagnes qui rient et chantent leur soif de sang.<p>

La dernière chance. Ils sont arrivés.

Fairy Tail.

« C'est ta fin.

- La tienne aussi, Dame de Givre.

- Depuis des années déjà.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ; un autre prendra ma place. »

Il est presque calme, et déjà, ses contours s'estompent comme des traits de charbon sous la brise qui remue le sommet. Sa voix lui résonne dans l'oreille comme un appel au meurtre, et quelque chose en ce fantôme pâle et dépoli aurait presque peiné Knightwalker – un petit rien de vitalité encore, que le vent emportait avec lui se briser contre les rocheuses.

« Tu n'existes pas, pourtant. Tu l'as toi-même dit.

- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose n'existe pas qu'il n'est pas pour autant présent dans les fantasmes de ta réalité. »

Déjà, on l'a repérée. En bas, c'est l'effervescence.

Slytherin sourit toujours de son sourire de fou, et il paraissait parler du ton terrifiant de l'homme convaincu. Le corps d'Erza, parcouru déjà du frisson de l'imminent combat, frémit d'excitation à la simple idée que le sang qui coule encore dans les veines s'étalerait au grand soleil des montagnes après son passage – et il le sent, le petit fantôme battu par les vents, qui se dressait encore à son côté.

« Fairy Tail gagnera sa bataille contre toi, Dame au Givre. Il y aura toujours un Slytherin pour te murmurer à l'oreille ses nuits perdues. Nous te rendrons folle ; folle à lier et à te frapper la tête contre les murs pour nous faire taire ; et après t'être brûlé les yeux de peur de nous voir surgir, tu ne pourras plus que te consumer les tympans pour ne plus entendre nos plaintes. »

Elle fixe le vide, devant elle, qui s'étend sous les montagnes immenses comme un suaire impalpable, l'air de ne rien écouter et ne de rien vouloir entendre. Le sourire de Slytherin flotte comme une promesse sur son visage décharné d'oubli, et chacun de ses mot se change en poignard s'enfonçant dans le silence cotonneux qu'impose la neige.

« Plonge-toi y, Knightwalker, dans ton flot de sang et de mort. Je serai presque curieux de voir lequel de mes amis sera le prochain, tu sais. De toute façon, nous avons gagné d'avance. On survit aux cadavres, mais pas à leurs souvenirs. Ta bataille est perdue. Mais va-y, Erza Knightwalker. _Tue._ Sais-tu au moins pourquoi nous te donnons toujours la direction de la Guilde, quand nous te suivons, après que tu aies embrochés le cœur de nos âme sur le bord de tes yeux ? Imagines tu seulement jusqu'où va l'esprit de notre Guilde ?

- Tais-toi. Tu es fou.

- C'est toi, la folle, Knightwalker. Aujourd'hui, tu vas encore tuer. Je _veux_ que tu tues. Qu'un autre vienne prendre cette place si détestable et te hante à ma place. Je veux que tu tues, parce que ce sera un Slytherin de plus, et que ce n'est pas l'ardeur de nos plaintes mais le nombre de tes fantômes qui te poussera à la folie.

- Tu ne fais que raconter n'importe quoi. Tu n'existes que dans mon esprit, toi comme les autres. Comme ceux d'avant. Vous êtes de faux regrets et de vrais mensonges. _Vous n'existez pas !_

- C'est vrai. Mais ton esprit est ta seule prison. Nous t'y enfermerons, folle d'Erza Knightwalker. Nous, tous les petits Mages et les enfants qui ont sentit dans leurs chairs brûler ton acier. Tu ne peux déjà plus rien contre nous, et tu le sais. Tu es finie. Depuis le premier mort.

- Tu n'es qu'un fou…

- Peu importe combien de nous mourront aujourd'hui. Même demain est un jour vain. Mais un jour, tu verras ton palais de fer et de désespoir s'effondrer sous toi, et tu tomberas dans les océans d'oubli que tu auras enfoncé sous le sol ; voir la grande Knightwalker s'étouffer dans ses mensonges. Un jour, nous serons plus forts. Et ce jour là, tu perdras tout. Encore une fois. »

Elle laisse le silence se prolonger quelques instants, comme une bulle de vérité qu'elle n'aurait osé briser. Puis, elle remue la pointe des Dix Commandements – la bulle éclate, l'éclaboussant de lucidité et d'éclats de fantôme.

Impersonnalité. Regrets dansants, et regards en demi-faux.

Il a l'airain au fond des yeux, et un peu de plomb sur la courbe des lèvres.

Elle, elle a la jeunesse à bout de souffle et les espoirs pourrissants.

« Je sais tout ça, Slytherin. Mais de toute façon, tu n'existes pas. »

_Et il sourit encore._

Comme s'il se fichait bien de tout ce qu'elle aurait put dire.

Slytherin jusqu'à la mort – et encore au delà.

[...]

« La dernière chance, maintenant.

- Ton jeu préféré... Bourreau et linceul, n'est-ce pas ? L'absolutisme convient aux esprits comme toi.

- Qui ? »

La dernière chance a une unique règle : n'importe qui. Le premier nom qui passe. Et un nouveau Slytherin pour le collier de morts de Knightwalker. Un frère, un ami, un inconnu. Il peut choisir n'importe qui.

Le jeu de la dernière chance.

Tisse et brûle.

Depuis le parvis de la Guilde, la minuscule fille aux immondes cheveux bleus pianote sur son engin pour engendrer la délocalisation – laisser derrière elle un tissu de ciel aux couleurs passées, et un nouveau Slytherin. Levy, la petite Levy, Slytherin à son tour, à traîner ses loques d'éternités aux trousses d'un démon roux ?

A sa droite, la Dame de Givre pouvait presque entendre encore Slytherin et ses mots de poison – et ses mots-venin qui ne voulaient rien dire, et ses mots-mensonges qu'elle savaient faux.

Le fantôme continuait de se laisser emporter par la brume, en fixant ses paroles en lettre de feu sur son cœur. Sa voix de vent paraissait une caresse de neige sur son corps tendu et prêt au combat – presque comme une fraîcheur apaisante sur les plaies de son âme en ruines.

« Combat, écrase, extermine. _Tue-les. _Tue-les si tu le peux, Knightwalker, parce que tu sais ce qui arrivera après. »

_[Un nouveau masque et un petit tas de regrets ajoutés au cauchemar de ses nuits…]_

« La dernière chance, Slytherin. La prochaine folie.

- Jusqu'au bout. »

Une nouvelle âme noyée de courants d'airs, de nouveaux secrets impalpables murmurés à la nuit, et de longues jambes opalines trainées au dessus du parquet de sa chambre pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Peut être Levy taperait-elle encore sur son infernale machine pour lui voler le sommeil, une fois morte – comme pour lui rappeler que si elle était parvenue à bouger ses paresseux doigts blanc plus vite, aucun de ses amis n'aurait eu à périr et à devenir Slytherin. Peut être aussi qu'elle pencherait sa face exsangue vers elle pour que ses cheveux d'onde caressent son visage, et que la dure et impassible Knightwalker se réveillerait à chaque songe, noyée sous les eaux de son regard.

Elle était certaine que le prochain Slytherin saurait la hanter. Ils avaient toujours su le faire à la perfection, les Mages de Fairy Tail, lui offrir les regrets sur un plateau d'argent.

_[Il y aura toujours un Slytherin pour te murmurer à l'oreille.]_

Ils le savaient tous les deux.

La dernière chance.

« Qui ?

- Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss. »

* * *

><p>« Tu aimes les contradictions.<p>

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoute ton épée murmurer son nom, et puis regarde moi m'éparpiller dans l'air à chacun de ses froncement de paupière. »

Slytherin jusqu'au bout, à lui faire regretter ses regrets. Leur combat sera éternel : elle se promet de ne jamais craquer.

[…]

_(ET J'EMMENERAI TON OMBRE_  
><em>JOUER LA CHASSE AU FANTOME)<em>

* * *

><p>Déjà, au dehors, derrière la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, les plus courageux d'entre eux se lèvent sous leurs rideaux de frayeur pour l'affronter, avec leurs ridicules armes dont le tranchant n'égalerait jamais celui des Dix Commandements. Knightwalker se sent trembler en se souvenant de la pression des doigts froids sur la lame droite, et, lentement, avec la délicatesse de l'habitude de toute une vie, elle écartèle de son fourreau dorsal la longueur de sa lance - colonne vertébrale de toute une vie à répandre la mort.<p>

« Au revoir, Slytherin. A l'éternité.

- Au revoir, Knightwalker. _A tout de suite._ »

Dans la neige, il s'envole vers le ciel comme un martyr écarlate, dépliant ses ailes en une flamboyante crémation d'âme. Elle le regarde toucher l'éther, et alors que s'éteignit sa dernière cendre, elle s'élance, la lance à la main, déjà fleurie de douleur.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>

**xx**

* * *

><p>Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre et on pige pas tout. Et puis j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter un tout petit peu d'Edo-Lisanna, aussi, pour donner une pseudo-explication minable de sa mort. Mais en tout cas, j'aime l'idée de chaque mort se réincarnant en fantôme pour harceler la Tueuse de Fée et la pousser à la dépression en se servant de son sommeil et de ses faiblesses.<p>

Mais surtout, encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire à Irisounette d'amour que je n'ai plus appelé par son pseudo depuis des siècles, mais dont je pense très fort le prénom avec beaucoup de a. Je t'adore, t'es un génie trop fort, et puis Bubububu beaucoup aussi. Et puis allez donc lire les OS des autres SPPSssiennes, dont les très bons Gruvia et Mystwalker de Bymeha et Aeliheart974.

N'aurevoir et merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
